Above the clouds
by Loomena
Summary: Blue Dragon anime, first season, starts immediately on the day after the awards show. Kluke and Shu are chosen to spend the rest of their day in a hot air balloon.
1. An unexpected present

**Author note:**_ This is a story about Kluke and Shu after the defeat of Nene... Starts immediately on the day after the medal ceremony. I hope you enjoy it^^_

_And thank you, Snivy, for BetaReading my first fanfic;) And thank you, Jessi and Kitty for reviewing my first fanfic:D_

XXX

_**Above the clouds**_

_An unexpected present_

Kluke wandered aimlessly through Logic City. Although there were many interesting shops, she felt depressed- which was probably because Zola had left without a word the day before and was still not back yet.

'Zola could have told us at least where she wanted to go.'

Kluke sighed and hanged her head, deep in thought...

_BANG_

Kluke had bounced against something, no _someone... _She heard a groan from the person she sent on the floor - and the voice sounded familiar.

"_Shu_?" She pulled herself together. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried, because he still lied on the ground. Scared, she knelt down besides him.

Shu stood up, "Yeah, guess I am..." He said slowly while rubbing his head.

Suddenly he looked shocked, like something horrible crossed his mind. Kluke wondered sincerely if the blow to his head really didn't damage him.

"I have to hurry! ! !" He shouted, seeming to be under a lot of stress. All of a sudden, he put his hands on her shoulders, looked deep into her eyes and said vividly, "When she passes by, tell her that I went down the street!"

Kluke, who was shocked and had turned red, started, "Let-" But Shu had already hid behind a few boxes next to a sweet shop. Perplexed, she stared at him, or rather at the cases he had dissapeared behind.

"Kluke!" She heard another familiar voice, and turned around to see Bouquet who hurried up to her. Wheezing, she stopped right in front of Kluke. Gasping and arms akimbo, Bouquet asked, "Did you... see... darling... which direction?" Silently, Kluke pointed along the street. Bouquet nodded and, without another word, she tore down the road. Kluke heard Shu sighing relieved.

"Alright, Shu. Come out of your hiding."

XXX

Kluke giggled. _'Poor Bouquet...'_ She thought anything but sympathetic. Shu had told her just how he had tried to get away from Bouquet (who apparently was in the act of planning her and Shu's wedding and was, of course, far from pleased because her self-appointed 'fiancé' didn't share her passion for their 'dream wedding.'

_'At least I hope that it'll be a 'dream wedding'. I don't care who Bouquet marries in her dreams.'_

She and Shu went along Logic's high street, when Kluke pointed at a well patronized ice cream parlor. "Let's eat an ice cream, Shu!"

The customer of the shop seemed overjoyed when he recognized the 'heroes of the world'. Kluke had wanted to tell him that he didn't have to celebrate them, but when he bestowed them ice creams, she decided that a simple 'thank you' sufficed.

While Shu and Kluke were eating their ice creams, they had fun thinking about the lives of the passerby.

"And she was the beauty of Jibral!" Shu said and pointed at a middle-aged overweigth woman. "That was way back, of course..." He admitted. Kluke chuckled.

"Oh, and that guy over there..." He started and grinned meanly. "He looks like he's peeved." Still giggling, Kluke turned around and... Detected Jiro. He didn't look quite happy, but Kluke still snarled at Shu.

"That's Jiro, you idiot!"

Rolling his eyes, Shu responded, "Relax, Kluke. I'm just kidding." Then, louder he shouted, "Hey, Jiro! Come here!"

Jiro threw an annoyed look their way, sighed and went over at them. "What are you doing here?" He asked, obviously bored.

Kluke laughed. "Well, we're eating an ice cream! The customer gave them to us. I'm sure you'll get one too!" Jiro did not seem taken with her laughter. "No, thank you. Have fun." He said sarcastically and turned around to leave them.

Astouneded, Kluke watched him going away.

Shu, who had observed her, said comfortingly, "Never mind, Kluke. He's always like that, you know him."

XXX

After the few hours they had spent in Logic's downtown, Kluke and Shu had went back into the castle.

And just as they reached the door to the group's room, said door opened with a loud bang. A man with a blond afro emerged, saw Shu and Kluke standing surprised next to him and suddenly beamed at them as if only the sight of them had made his day perfect. Kluke knew immediately that Legolas wanted something.

"You!" Legolas started with a look expressing huge importance. "It fits quite well that I met you here. But first, tell me: Where are the others?" He asked and looked around like he expected to see them every second.

"No idea, uncle." Shu said, arms raised behind his head and, of course, completely at ease.

Kluke added, feeling duty bound because of Legolas's bewildered air, "We met Jiro and Bouquet in the town earlier. Sorry!"

Suddenly Legolas fell into a rage. "Well, if the others aren't here, then you two simply go to the balloon flight!"

XXX

_That was chapter one!:D There will be a few more chapters^^_

_And review, please!;)_


	2. Close to heaven

**Author note: **_This chapter is on the same day as the other chapter^^ And I saw that other authors are doing review replies and I think that's niceXD So I decided to do it aswell;)_

**SnivyGirl07: **_Thanks for BetaReading^^ It's nice that you took the time to correct it, even if your writing for your novel;) And for many stories...:D_

**Kittygirl86: **_I'm glad you liked it:) And here's the updateXD_

**JessicaLouisee:**_ Thanks for thinking it was awesome^^_

**BRVRfan: **_Thanks for adding the story to your favorites list:D I would be happy if you review this time:)_

**Demon 12:** _I'm so happy that you like my pen name;) Yeah, please call my ratgirl, I LOVE that nameXD I'm laughing now... because of you, demiX) Thanks for making me laugh;)_

XXX

_**Above the clouds**_

_Close to heaven_

"Do you have it?" Shu asked worried.

"Aww, no! ! ! Why don't you help me actually! ?" Kluke spitted at him. She tried to fish the tickets for the balloon flight out of a little lake with a thin brach- for _years _already_,_ she thought grimly.

"Because you said that my fingers are all thumbs." He said like a shot. "Remember?" Shu, that stupid idiot, dared it _indeed_ to grin at her broadly. Kluke flew into a fury and she felt like to wipe the silly smirk off his face.

"And who had the _really_ great idea to lose the tickets? That was perhaps me either! ?" She asked chilly, perking her eyebrows up. But she stopped teasing him, because the tickets had already drifted in the middle of the lake.

"Shu, do something! ! ! Use your shadow..." '_And you your brain.'_ The annoying voice in her head- which tended to report everytime she either needed nor wanted it- susurrated; though Kluke was adept to miss hearing it.

'_Really, why didn't you think about using your shadow earlier?'_ The voice whispered nasty. Certainly, Shu was hepped up by this idea. "Why didn't we actually think of that earlier?" He said, but delighted and not as depressed as Kluke.

"At least it was _my_ idea and not _your's, _Shu." She said and avoided to look into his face.

But Shu didn't looked at her anyway; he summoned Blue Dragon and was fully engaged in it. "Yeah, maybe that's true, but I'll get the tickets back!"

"Oh well, you lost them also, didn't you? It's only fair!"

XXX

Kluke and Shu were finally at the place where the hot-air balloon should start; it was outside of Jibral town, a big place surrounded by rolling green hills.

When the arrived, one of the staff members hurried up to them- apparently, the had expected them already.

"Well, _you_ are Shu and Kluke, aren't you?" The blond-haired man shouted, eyes shining in enthusiasm. Before either Shu nor Kluke could say only _one_ word, he continued breathless: It's nice, erm, what I mean is, it's _great_ to meet you finally! We've already awaited you! But..." He said and looked around, but still smiling, as if the situation was _much _to good to be true- "We expected a few... erm, well, _more._ Exactly _four_ more, to tell you the truth." The joung man smiled sheepishly, nevertheless looked at them eagerly.

"Uhm..." Kluke started, didn't knowing what to say, because she was afraid of dissapointing the overjoyed seeming staff member. "They... I don't know but..." She blushed and threw a seeping help glance over at Shu, who looked at her just curious. "Well, they aren't here." She finished lame. The smile on the man's face dissapeared. But he recovered himself quickly. "Well, come on anyway."

XXX

After the man had showed them around- and, by the way, had explained them how hot-air balloons worked- they stood finally in front of a _real_ hot-air balloon.

The balloon was rainbow-colored and the nacelle of a warm tan wood. Kluke was right away absolutely thrilled by it.

_'We'll fly! We'll really fly!' _It flashed again and again through her head. Excited, she looked over at Shu, who smiled in disbelief and seemed as psyched as her. When Shu noticed her glance, he beamed at her, "Kluke, we'll fly! ! ! For the first time in our lives! Can you grasp it? ! ?"

Kluke didn't answer, but she beamed back at him.

"Well, step in!" Their young companion said and opened the small door of the balloon basket. "Ladies first." He said and bowed gallantly before Kluke. Kluke, still beaming, stepped in the basket. Shu followed her.

Then things started to happen very fast.

The young member unfastened the rope which held the ballon on the earth.

They were surprised by a heavy wind gust.

And the balloon raised.

XXX

Kluke and Shu exchanged shocked glances; they were in an hot-air balloon without even knowing how to land or how to _control_ it at least.

"Shu!" Kluke shouted in panic while leaning over the edge of the basket; Shu looked at her with a display of huge consternation on his face. The scenery below them seemed at a stroke so..._ little._ They were so high up...

And suddenly, Kluke thought the situation not longer daunting. It was great, it was _awesome,_ it was _incredible_.

She laughed overjoyed and saw that Shu smiled at her happily. He said cheerfully, "Isn't it absolutely fantastic? I wish the others could see that! Bouquet would go crazy if she could see that too." Kluke starred at him.

_Bouquet._

_He_ was with _her_ in a hot-air balloon for the first time in their lives, they just started to enjoy the countryside below them and he really_ dared _to mention _Bouquet_? ! ? Kluke was shocked. Shu still beamed happily at her. The sight of his _silly, pathetic_ smile let her feel like pushing him out of the basket was a great idea- even a really great one.

Anyhow, she wanted to bawl at him. "Shu, you're such an idiot! ! ! Can't you think about anything else as your ever so wonderful_ fiancé_?" Before Shu could have replied, she continued, growing louder with every word, "Shes right for you, really- because she's EXACTLY AS GONE GAGA AS YOU! ! !"

Shu opened his mouth, a shocked look on his face, but she shouted again, "Tell me, you are wrong in the garret, aren't you! ! !" Before she could continue to rave herself hoarse (and she just started to take to it) he covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to push him away, but stopped- he was really close to her now and his hands rested on her shoulders. But there was more to come: His face was so close to her that her heartbeat suspended for a moment- only to continue beating all the more faster.

"Kluke... Do you _really_ think that I like _Bouquet_ more than _you_? Still, after what happened before in Jibral?" He smiled softly. Kluke never realized before how beautiful his eyes were... Like black coffee, warm and gleaming...

"I thought you are smart?" He teased her, but with a so softly smile that Kluke didn't mind it. Actually, she felt anyway muddled; her heartbeat was as loud and fast as a drum roll and a warm feeling of happiness dazed her thinking. Shu squeezed her like he wanted to melt them together for eternity. And then he kissed her.

And her heart exploded from happiness.

The weren't in heaven yet.

But they were so close.

XXX

_It's done!:) Sorry that I updated so late... And that this is the last chapterXD I would be happy about reviews^^ So review, please!XD_


End file.
